As Long As You're Mine
by BroadwayObsessedGirl54
Summary: In a fight with a Chimera Animal, there is a misfire and Ichigo dies. Kisshu is totally distraught, that is until he is given a second chance with her... K/I
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Wow three fanfictions in a row, Three days in a row! I'm on a roll!! :) Anyway, I'm trying my hand at an actual story instead of a drabble. I know it kinda sucks and is kinda short, I'm better at describing emotions then actual scenery or action, but I swear that it will get better and longer. Honest! Cross my heart hope to die! And if I can finish the next chapter tonight I'll post it! Just remember the more reviews I get the more motivated I get! But above all else, ENJOY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR MEW MEW POWER!!! (I would love to own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I would die of shame if I owned Mew Mew Power)**

* * *

The large, frightening beast lashed out at the five colorful girls below it. Mint yelped in fear as the attack narrowly missed her wings. Ichigo looked up at the smirking Kisshu. He gave a small chuckle, "Well, darn, I almost had some roast bird for dinner tonight!"

"RIBBON, PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

As the giant glob of pudding came flying at Kisshu, he gave a sigh of disinterest and simply side stepped the attack, "Didn't your mama ever tell you: no dessert before dinner?"

The beast set out another deadly attack at the Mew Mews. The large beam of light bolted toward Lettuce, and Ichigo's leader instincts kicked in. She ran toward the light calculating every step to make certain she made it in time. _Five seconds._ Her mind thought desperately. She closed her eyes and made a leap, filling the gap between Lettuce and the attack.

Kisshu's eyes widened and his heart stopped. If a bulldozer were to have hit him, he wouldn't have noticed. _Ichigo, NO!_ His heart and his brain screamed in unison.

As the dust began to clear, Lettuce came into view. Her entire body trembled, she look like she was about to fall over. Her mouth was open, but her mind was too overwhelmed to give it the order to scream. The bright green eyes were double their normal size and frozen in horror looking at something the dust cloud had yet to reveal.

The dust cloud cleared away, displaying a gruesome sight. Ichigo's dress was tattered and torn, and her hair was in complete disarray. Her skin was almost unrecognizable from under the many channels of blood spouting from her body. But what scared Kisshu and the others the most: She did not appear to be breathing or making any kind of movement.

Being the first to regain control of his body, Kisshu screamed in horror, "ICHIGO!"

He flew down to her and gently, as if dealing with the most fragile glass, pick-up her wrist and checked her pulse. Beneath his thumb, as faint as a hummingbird's wing, he could feel the slightest pulse. He then cradled her with one arm and created a small ball of green light in his hand. He flung the little ball at the Chimera Animal, instantly dissolving it.

Then he turned and looked at the still frozen Mew Mews, "Hurry! She's still alive, but she needs a doctor NOW!"

Not waiting for a reply, Kisshu teleported to the nearest hospital and rushed into the E.R. After safely delivering her to a doctor, Kisshu was left in the waiting room, with the newly arrived mews, to wallow in his worry and guilt.

An hour past with no word of Ichigo. Two. Three. Four. It was driving Kisshu mad, he just couldn't stay still so he opted to pace around the waiting room. Just after the clock tolled for the fifth hour, a single nurse walked out into the waiting room and right up to Kisshu.

"Excuse me, but are you Kisshu?"

* * *

**O.O Whats Gonna happen to Ichigo?!?!**

**Kisshu: Your writing the story, you tell us!**

**Me: I'll never talk... **


	2. The Deal

**Yea!! I was able to get it up in the same day!! This chapter is 100 times better than the first one, in my opinion! And the plot is now officially in action! Enjoy, Read, Review, and all that Jazz!**

_

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

"_Excuse me, but are you Kisshu?"_

* * *

Kisshu hesitated slightly, steeling himself for whatever the nurse had to say. "Yes. How is Ichigo? Is she alright?"

The nurse's face became very sympathetic, "I'm sorry, dear, the doctors did everything they could, but… she has passed on."

The words sank into him, tearing at him all the way. _No… No… It's impossible… Ichigo._ He couldn't believe it. No, he refused to believe it. Choking back sobs of hysteria, he said, "Please… Please… I need to see her! Please!"

The nurse looked down at the pitiful sight in front of her. She had to admit, it hurt her to see how that sentence had hurt the young boy. _The girl had obviously meant a lot him._ She thought. She took a look at the miserable boy once more. "Alright, Follow me."

Kisshu followed right at the nurses heels. He stared blankly at the monotone white walls, silently hoping that this was a dream. Or at the very least a prank. But, sure enough, the nurse stopped in front of a door. She slid a key out of her pocket and opened the door for Kisshu. Deciding his final moments with her were best spent alone, the nurse left.

Kisshu stepped cautiously into the room, half suspecting someone to jump out and yell, "Kisshu! You fool! You actually thought she was dead! Shame on you!" But he was disappointed. The room was empty apart for a chair and the hospital bed. He choked on a sob as he saw a human shaped figure beneath the blanket.

He felt like a child in trouble as he approached the bed. He stared at the unmoving figure hoping that it was just a mannequin beneath the blankets. Hesitantly, as if he was afraid to find the truth, he pulled the corner of the blanket off of her face. He gasped at what he saw.

The body was, indeed, Ichigo's. Only it looked worse than he remembered it being. Sometime in the five hours they had been separated, she had changed back to her normal human form. Her maroon hair was strewn about in a matted disaster and the little skin visible skin was paler then fresh snow. But, most of the skin was not visible through the caked blood. Not able to believe his eyes, he reached down and grabbed her hand. He visibly flinched; it was cold.

Tears pricked his eyes threatening to fall. _She's really gone._ He thought miserably. _My Kitty-Cat… Ichigo. I killed her._ Kisshu's entire body convulsed with sobs as he held on to her had as if his own would end if he let go. Through his sobs, there were barely understandable "I'm sorry"s and "I love you"s.

_I killed her._ He thought to himself. _I was sent to kill her and I did._ He took her tearstained hand and rubbed it against his cheek muttering another, "I'm sorry, my love"

He looked down at the unmoving corpse below him, "I love you, Ichigo" He bit back another sob. "I only wish I could have made you understand that before you… you… died"

For an hour he sat and cradled his Kitten's hand as if it were the most precious and fragile jewel in the world, giving it the occasional kiss. _After all,_ He thought ruefully, _She's not here to slap me for it. _And, yet, he found himself wishing she would slap him. _At least then she would be alive._ He placed another kiss on her hand.

"She looks peaceful, doesn't she?"

Kisshu's head snapped over to the corner of the room to see a girl, no older then he was, with pin-straight raven hair and emerald green eyes looking at him. She was dressed casually, in jeans and a t-shirt, but still had an air that demanded respect.

"Wh-who are you?" Kisshu asked shakily.

"My name is Haruhi, Kisshu"

"What do you want? And how do you know my name?"

Haruhi, completely ignoring Kisshu's Inquisitions, walked to the foot of the bed, "She was a lot prettier when she was alive…"

Kisshu, infuriated, whisper-yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Haruhi nonchalantly turned her head to look at Kisshu, "I have a deal for you, Kisshu."

"A deal?"

"That's what I said."

Kisshu stared incredulously at her, "What kind of deal?"

A small smile appeared on Haruhi's face, "I can give her back to you, for three days."

"**What?"**

"Perhaps, I should explain. I can let you relive the past three days, knowing everything you know now. So you may enjoy your last days with her."

"That's impossible! She's dead! Who do you think you are? Saying that you can raise people from the dead!"

"I never claimed to have any such power. I can tack back the time, not raise the dead."

"What _are_ you?"

"An angel"

"You lie!" Exclaimed Kisshu. "That is absolutely preposterous!"

"So is a killer crying over the corpse of the victim."

That one hit home for Kisshu. And Haruhi continued, "Look, Kisshu, don't you want to spend three more days with your Kitty-Cat?"

Kisshu's face brightened, "And knowing what I know now, I can stop Ichigo from ever getting hurt!"

"No."

"No?"

"No, at the end of the three days, Ichigo must die again."

"And why is that!"

"I have to collect her soul and take her to heaven. It's part of the balance of things, you know, the 'circle of life'. But, isn't three days better than nothing?"

Kisshu looked dejected, "I suppose so… But what's in it for you?"

"Pardon?"

"What's in it for you? Why do you want to give me these three extra days?"

A mysterious smile crept on Haruhi's pretty face, "All in good time. Now, do we have a deal?"

Kisshu looked back down at Ichigo's corpse and he knew his decision, "I accept."

Haruhi lifted a hand to Kisshu's head. And in a flash of light, he was suddenly floating in a black abyss. But then he saw light and he was floating in, what looked like a rainbow. Every color and hue swirling and spiraling around him faster and faster. Then, abruptly, it all went white.

* * *

**Review? Please? It will make my day!!!**


	3. Ichigo's Concent

**I cannot tell you how deleriously happy I am that I actually got reviews! When I didn't get reviews for the first or second chapter, I thought everyone thought it was complete garbage, so I had decided to discontinue it, but then my two amazingly awesome reviewers (you know who you are) showed that they actually liked it and wished for me to continue, which totally made my day! So I dedicate this chapter to them! Please Read and Review! OH AND BEFORE I FORGET: I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS, THIS IS ALL TAKING PLACE AROUND CHRISTMAS TIME, AND TRUST ME IT DOES MATTER!!**

* * *

Kisshu moaned as he rolled over in bed. How his head hurt! And, yet, he couldn't remember why his head hurt. And then, it all came falling down like the weight of the world: the fight, Ichigo's death, and, he felt his heart flinch, his deal with the mysterious Haruhi.

Could any of what she said be true, he wondered. Or was it all just a dream?

"I assure you, it wasn't a dream."

Kisshu nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. He whipped his head around to find Haruhi sitting quite comfortably on his sofa.

"You. What are you doing here?!" Kisshu cried, still not totally believing his memory.

Haruhi gave a sigh, "Making sure you make good use of your time. You only have three-well, less than three days!"

Kisshu's eyes widened, she was right. Every moment he spent here was a moment he wasn't spending with Ichigo! Which, frankly, at the moment was unacceptable!

He sprung out of bed and rushed to get dressed before he teleported out of his room. Leaving Haruhi alone in his room, shaking her head. This was either going to be a very long three days, or a very short three days.

Kisshu flew like a speeding jet in the direction of Ichigo's school. He had to find her now! He smirked when he saw Ichigo walking to school. He teleported himself directly in front of her, making her yelp in surprise.

"What's new, pussy-cat?"

"Kisshu, leave me alone! I have to get to school!" Ichigo complained trying to sidestep Kisshu, but he wouldn't let her.

Kisshu's face became dead serious, "Ichigo, I need to ask something of you."

His stern look frightened her and, yet, at the same time enticed her, "Wh-what?"

"I want you to spend three days with me." He stated plainly.

Ichigo started, "Why in the world would I do that?!"

"Ichigo, how about this? You spend three days, no more, no less, with me, and I will leave and never come back." He felt guilt grip at his stomach. It would not be him leaving her in three days. Just the other way around.

Ichigo was frozen. Did Kisshu really just give her a way to get rid of him…forever? The deal almost seemed too good to be true, "What's the catch?"

Kisshu, looked surprised, "No, Kitten. There is no catch. I just want to see what it feels like to be your boyfriend for three days."

Boyfriend? That little word worried Ichigo. And yet the offer was all too tempting, "Alright. Three days. And three days ONLY."

Kisshu's grin was impossibly wide, "Thank you! Now, first off you aren't going to school for the next three days."

"Wh-what?! No! I have to go to-"

"Do you want me to go away?" He cut in. It pained him beyond imagination to say those words. He didn't want her to want him to go away, but he knew that was the bait he needed to use. His Kitten deserved to spend the last three days of her life the happiest she could be.

"Yes…" She answered warily.

"Then you need to do what I say, and have fun for the next couple days!" Kisshu exclaimed letting his signature carefree smile envelope his face.

"Alright." She smiled, who wouldn't smile at the prospect of no school?

"Then let's go! Too much to do, and not enough time!" _There really isn't._ He finished his sentence in his head, before taking her petite hand into his larger one. From there he proceeded to walk with Ichigo to spend the first of his final three days with her.

* * *

**Fluff senses are tingling. Review!**


	4. Day One: All That Would Ever Matter

**Hello! Alright, this is the next chapter and day one of Kisshu's three day deal. FLUFF! Or well I tried. Anyway, the reason this chapter took so long was because I was planning this story out, so now that I know what I'm doing, expect updates more often! 'Cause I'm a girl with a plan now! WOOT! hehe sorry, had too much chocolate before writing this author's note, I know I'll regret it later, but now I don't care! SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

It was a dazzling day in the Tokyo park. The merry laughter of the children echoed off of the sand colored pavement while the overgrown grass, ruffled by the playful breeze, caressed the sides of the path. The little birds on the trees sang sweet melodies seeming to give a cheerful greeting to the people below it. At the heart of the park, the white wash-stone fountain shown as if it were pearl, while the water shot out of it, sparkling like liquid diamonds.

To Kisshu, everything in that moment was twice as beautiful. He thanked every god he had ever heard of that he had this time with Ichigo. Though, he supposed he should really thank that strange Haruhi girl. She certainly didn't act the way he thought angels did. Then again, who was he to speak of what angles were and weren't like? Either way, she had given him this time to prove his love for Ichigo and he wouldn't waste a second of it.

As he rushed into the entrance of the park, something caught his eye. He recognized the little booth as, what humans called, an ice cream stand. He had seen them used in those cheesy romantic comedies that Pai used to ball like a baby through. From what he had inferred, buying a girl ice cream was considered a romantic gesture. Kisshu smile as he turned to look at Ichigo, "Do you want some ice cream, Kitten?"

Ichigo's head was still spinning. She had a hard time grasping Kisshu's bipolar mood swings. Just the day before, had he not been trying to kill her? And now he wanted to buy her ice cream? But, she reasoned with herself, she had agreed to the three days, so she might as well act civil, besides free ice cream was in the deal, "Sure. Strawberry?"

Kisshu smiled down at her hopeful gaze, he couldn't help but adore how predictable her answer, he knew quite well that Strawberry was by far her favorite, "Of course, my little strawberry." He smirked playfully.

She couldn't help but giggle, no matter what he was still the same cheeky alien. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, still giggling, "Shut up, you idiot."

His smirk widened, "Ah, yes, but I'm _your_ idiot!"

She scoffed jokingly, "Only for three days! Then I won't ever see the likes of you again!"

The weight of the world seemed to crash down on Kisshu in that moment. For an instant he had forgotten his situation. His smile fell to the ground alongside his heart. She would never know how true her words truly were, he thought, at least not until it was far too late.

Ichigo felt guilty, she thought that she was the one that made him depressed, "Look, I'm sorry Kisshu. I didn't mean to hurt you feelings…"

She hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder, and patted it slightly in hopes of comforting him. Kisshu let a smile slide its way onto his face, remembering that he was here to enjoy himself, "It's quite alright, Ichigo. I'm gonna go get that strawberry ice cream, for my own strawberry!" he pecked her cheek, "Only mine is much sweeter."

Before she had time to respond, he walked away toward the ice cream stand, "One strawberries, please."

The ice cream man, quickly scooped up one cone of strawberry ice cream and handed it to Kisshu. Kisshu paid the man and returned to where he left Ichigo. When he offered up the cone, she took it and liked it, enjoying its rich flavor.

Kisshu opted to just watch her. She looked so cute in that moment. She truly resembled a cat as she hungrily licked her ice cream. He let every little detail ingrain itself into his memory, soak it up like a dry sponge. And, yet, no matter how much he looked at her, he couldn't get enough. She was just too beautiful, like a painting brought to life.

Noticing his staring, Ichigo gave him a questioning look. The little light bulb in his head went off and he leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers. Ichigo stared curiously as he inched his way closer and closer to her, though it was easy to tell that her lips were not his intent.

Much to her surprise, he took a lick of her ice cream. And she simple gaped at him for half a minute, "Did you seriously just lick my ice cream?"

Kisshu smiled innocently, "What? I just wanted a taste."

She blushed furiously, "W-well, Then you should have gotten one of your own!"

"Aw! What's the fun in that, Kitten?"

"Pervert."

Kisshu's smirk remained on his face, when a shout was heard, "Heads up!"

Kisshu turned his head just in time to catch a soccer ball that was flying at them. Running over to them, a tall muscular blonde man waved his hand and Kisshu threw it back to him. The man gave a friendly smile, "Hey thanks dude. That was an awesome catch!"

Kisshu smiled back, almost smugly, he was very aware of the game of Soccer. Pai, when he wasn't 'studying human emotions' via chick flick, made both him and Taruto try multiple different sports. And of those sports, Soccer had always been his favorite, "Thanks. Whoever shot that must be good to kick it all the way over here!"

The man looked sheepish, "Heh, yeah that was me… You play?"

Kisshu's eyes glistened devilishly, "You could say that."

"Great! Why don't you play with us!" the man exclaimed.

"Well," He looked at Ichigo, "Do you want to play, Ichigo?"

Ichigo waved her hand rapidly, "No, no! But if you want to play, go ahead! I'll be fine just watching!"

Kisshu stared at her incredulously, "You sure?"

She smiled and gave him a little shove towards the field, "Yes, now go on and show me what you got!"

Kisshu leaned in and kissed her forehead before running in the direction of the soccer field. Ichigo sat frozen. Kisshu had always been easy about showing affection, but usually through some perverted gesture, or asking her to run away with him, but this was the first time he had ever shown pure, no ulterior motive affection.

It almost scared Ichigo with its sincerity, though she decided to just brush the feeling off for the time being. She sat and watched Kisshu play. He seemed to be having a lot of fun. Which, frankly, surprised Ichigo. Shouldn't he despise humans, not play and laugh with them? It was all so confusing for her, and yet it gave her a new hope. Maybe, just maybe, there was a hope of a truce in the future.

Meanwhile, on the field, Kisshu panted as he ran the ball to his team's goal. He shot, he scored!

"KISSHU! KISSHU! HE'S OUR MAN!" Sounded a voice which had grown all too familiar to Kisshu. Haruhi.

She stood holding two pom-poms and smirked as she finished her chant, "IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN! GO KISSHU!"

She stood and smirked at him for a second before clapping her pom-poms together twice and disappearing like sand in a storm.

Kisshu shook his head, this girl truly was strange. Or angel? Who knew? And, more to the point, why should he care? All that mattered for the next three days was Ichigo and her happiness. He would have plenty of time to mourn once she was… gone.

That resolution in mind, he looked to the sky and noticed that it was almost dark. He also knew that no matter how much he wanted to be selfish, he needed to send her home to spend some time with her parents. She was important to them too.

Kisshu walked Ichigo home, but did not let her enter the house without kissing her hand first. He bid her 'Good Night' and walked to the corner of the street before teleporting back onto the tree beside her window. Temperatures would reach near freezing that night, but Kisshu didn't mind. He was close to her and that was all that mattered. All that would ever matter.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Day Two: Part One: The Crazy Decision

**Wow, sorry it took me so long to update. I hate finals. They start next week. Ewwww..... Anyway, I wanted to split this day into two parts, part two will be up sometime soon (the more reviews I get the more motivated I am) hahaha Oh wow, now I feel like I played dirty by hanging that over reviews.... Oh, well, that goes to show you how much your imput means to me! **

* * *

Kisshu arose with the sun that morning. He figured he'd give her another hour or so of sleep before he began his second day with her. Instead of using the time as a total waste, he decided to use it to organize his disarray of thoughts. What would he do with himself after his time was up? Should he attempt to continue life as it was? No, he concluded, it would be impossible. Then an idea popped in his head.

Before, he had always looked down on people who thought that taking their own lives could be the only option. But, alas, the option did not look so unwelcoming as of now. As appealing as the idea sounded, he knew he could never do that to his people. They needed him to fight for their survival, he would not only be disgracing himself, but also Pai, Tart, and every elder who had chosen him to go on the earth mission by taking the cowards' way out.

Sighing, he concluded that he would have to cross that bridge when he got there. There was no need to be sad while she was still there. Smiling slightly, he took a large gulp of breath. He had never felt so real; so alive. Today was going to be a glorious day.

Hopping down from his tree, he stretched to try and relieve some soarness left from his night in the tree. Shaking off the last of his weariness, he teleported himself to the nearest flower shop and purchased the reddest rose he could find. Pleased with his work, he teleported himself to the front door of the Momomiya residence.

He truly must be crazy, he thought to himself. He rang the doorbell and listened intently to the shuffling he could hear from inside the house. He almost laughed out loud; they were as unorganized as Ichigo. The door was opened by Ichigo's mother, who was, to say the least, startled with the presence of the young boy, nether- the- less a boy with a red rose, "Can I help you?"

Kisshu, despite his inward despair, smiled, "Yes, m'am, I came to see Miss Ichigo. Is she here?"

Kisshu knew quite well that Ichigo was in her room changing, he could hear her. He supposed he just wanted to know what kind of parents she had; whether or not they would lie to a suitor.

Mrs. Momomiya, on the other hand, was completely torn. Her husband was just in the other room, and him being as protective as he was, would flip-out if he learned that an admirer of Ichigo's had come to the house. He would interrogate the boy so much; it would make the Spanish Inquisition look like a walk in the park. Especially because of how odd the boy's appearance was. That fact intrigued her, really. Were the ears some kind of tragic, birth deformation? And those eyes! So predator-like, and yet, so sickeningly sweet at the same time. Almost like its sole purpose was to lure unsuspecting girls into their trap. She disturbed herself with her own thoughts. He was just a boy! There was no way he could do or even think something so sinister. She was letting her mind run away with her. Oh, to hell with it, she thought, She would protect him from the Wrath of Dad, "Why yes she is. Would you like to come inside and surprise her?"

Kisshu's smile broadened, "I would love nothing more, Mrs. Momomiya."

Mrs. Momomiya stepped to the side and smiled pleasantly as he let the strange boy in. Kisshu marveled at the normalcy of the home. But, his footsteps did not go unnoticed by the man of the house, whose eyes squinted into slits as he pushed away from the table to investigate the strange footfalls.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
